A Lifetime With Sai
by uLiezha
Summary: "Ketika seorang wanita rela meneteskan luh untuk seorang pria, berarti hati wanita itu telah menyayanginya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hidupku padamu, Hinata," -/- "Ketika seorang pria sudi meneteskan peluh untuk seorang wanita, berarti hati pria itu telah mencintainya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hatiku padamu, Sai-kun,"


**A Lifetime with Sai**

"Ketika seorang wanita rela meneteskan luh untuk seorang pria, berarti hati wanita itu telah menyayanginya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hidupku padamu, Hinata,"

"Ketika seorang pria sudi meneteskan peluh untuk seorang wanita, berarti hati pria itu telah mencintainya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hatiku padamu, Sai-kun,"

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Rate : T

Pairing : Sai & Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); OOC; Author's PoV; dll.

_**Di suatu pagi yang ceria**_

"Hi-Hide-kun! Chotto matte kudasai...," seru seorang wanita bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang kepada seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun yang sedang berlari menjauh darinya.

"Hayaku, Kaa-chan! Aku sudah rindu pada Hana-bachan!" timpal bocah itu sambil tetap berlari.

"Hideaki, dengarkan ibumu!" ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek yang sedang berjalan di samping sang wanita indigo dengan suara datar tapi terdengar tegas.

Sedetik kemudian, bocah kecil itu berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang menanti kedua orang tuanya. Suara dingin sang ayah ternyata mampu membuat kaki kecilnya membeku hingga terpaku ke bumi.

"Ha-hai..., Tou-chan...," sahut Hideaki sambil menunduk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata meraih tangan kecil putranya yang tampan itu. Menggenggam jemari mungilnya erat-erat, lalu menggandengnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kaa-chan..., kapan adikku akan keluar?" tanya Hideaki sambil mengusap perut buncit ibunya.

"Dua bulan lagi, Hide-kun...," jawab Hinata lembut, sambil membelai kepala Hideaki.

"Dia pasti cantik seperti Kaa-chan!" seru Hideaki antusias.

"Kau tidak ingin adik yang tampan seperti Tou-chan, eh...?" celetuk Sai tiba-tiba.

"Tou-chan memang tampan, tapi datar dan dingin! Kalau Kaa-chan..., sudah cantik, sering tersenyum lagi...," jawab Hideaki dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Errrghh...!" geram Sai sambil bersiap-siap menjitak ubun-ubun bocah kecil duplikatnya.

Hinata mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Dia melirik ke arah sang suami sambil segera meraih tangan kekarnya yang nyaris mendarat tepat di kepala putra mereka. Wajah tampannya memerah. Mengerti kekesalan tertahan di sana, jemari lentik wanita bersurai indigo itu menyusup di sela-sela jemari panjang pria di sampingnya. Meremasnya lembut, menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa menoleh, Sai meresponnya dengan cara memasukkan jemari kecil istrinya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tou-chan! Kapan aku boleh mulai belajar teknik lukisan?" tanya Hideaki tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya kau lebih tertarik belajar jyuuken?" ujar Sai balik bertanya.

"Belajar jyuuken butuh stamina dan fisik yang kuat, Tou-chan," jawab Hideaki spontan. "Aku ingin belajar jurus yang tidak terlalu melelahkan," lanjutnya beralasan.

"Ibumu tidak pernah merasa lelah mengurusmu," ucap Sai ringan.

"Ungh? Hhh..., ha-hai, Tou-chan...," sahut Hideaki lemas sambil melirik sang bunda yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Menyadari perubahan emosi Hideaki, Sai mengusap kepala bocah kecil itu. Membuat surai hitamnya sedikit tersasak secara alami. Merasakan usapan lembut ayahnya, Hideaki mendongakkan kepala. Memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan mata mengiba.

"Baiklah! Besok kau belajar menggambar dulu! Kalau sudah bisa, akan Tou-chan ajari segelnya," ujar Sai kemudian, yang disambut dengan senyum lebar putra kesayangannya.

"Ah! A-arigatou..., Tou-chan," ucap Hideaki senang.

Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Hideaki. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah bocah kecil hasil 'fotocopy'-nya. Namun seringai tipis di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat wanita di sampingnya tersenyum kian lebar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarga kecil itu sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Ada seorang pria bertubuh kekar menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan ramah.

"Konnichi wa, Ko...," sapa Hinata pada pria itu.

"Hinata-sama," ucap Ko membalas sapa Hinata.

Pria itu kemudian menatap Sai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Sai membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Sementara itu, Hideaki melepaskan tangan ibunya dan segera berlari masuk ke halaman rumah utama klan ibunya.

"Hana-bachan...!" teriak Hideaki penuh semangat.

"Hideaki!" panggil Sai pada putranya, berusaha mencegahnya.

"Hide-kun! Jangan berlari! Nanti kau terja-...," ucapan Hinata sontak terhenti.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba Hideaki terjungkal karena kakinya tersandung.

"...-tuh...," sambung Hinata terdengar pasrah karena sudah percuma.

"Ungh...! I-ittai...," keluh Hideaki nyaris menangis karena menahan sakit.

Bocah kecil itu terduduk di atas tanah. Menekuk lutut kaki kanannya yang kini sedang berdarah. Hinata menghampirinya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Sai mengikutinya dengan langkah biasa saja, tapi dengan memijat pelipisnya sendiri untuk meratakan kembali urat-urat bersimpang empat yang sempat terpahat di sana.

"Ne..., daijoubu ka? Hide-kun?" tanya seorang gadis muda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam mansion.

"Hana-bachan! Aku rindu padamu...!" seru Hideaki sambil berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju sang bibi, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hahaha..., iya, iya..., aku juga merindukanmu," sahut Hanabi sambil membalas pelukan keponakannya.

"Hanabi," sapa Hinata lembut.

"Onee-chan," balas Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian merenggangkan pelukannya pada Hideaki.

Sai tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan pada Hanabi. Pun adik iparnya melakukan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian berkunjung kemari hari ini," ucap Hanabi sambil menggandeng putra kakaknya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Hanabi?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Hanabi memperlambat langkahnya, menyamai langkah kakaknya, lalu sedikit mendekatkan tubuh hingga mulutnya tepat di depan telinga Hinata.

"Hari ini aku akan dipinang," bisik Hanabi lirih.

"Ho-hontou ka...? Selamat ya, Hanabi...!" ucap Hinata memberi selamat. "Si-siapakah shinobi yang beruntung itu?" tanya Hinata semakin ingin tahu.

"Cucu Hokage ketiga, hehehe...," jawab Hanabi spontan, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Konohamaru?" tanya Sai ingin memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Yokatta...," ucap Hinata terkesan lega.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Tou-san sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi," ajak Hanabi antusias. Dia kini menggendong Hideaki sambil mendengarkan keponakannya yang hiperaktif itu berceloteh tak tentu.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sai segera menuju ruang utama mansion Hyuuga. Di sana tampak seorang pria separuh baya bersurai panjang sedang menikmati secangkir teh bersama tetua klan. Canggung, Hinata dan Sai memasuki ruangan luas itu dengan langkah setenang mungkin.

"Tou-san..., Tetua...,"

"Hiashi-sama, Tetua,"

Sapa pasangan muda itu bersamaan, sambil membungkukkan badan dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," sahut Hiashi datar. "Duduklah!" lanjutnya meminta mereka agar duduk.

"Hai," kali ini hanya Sai yang menjawab. Sedangkan Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Sai duduk tepat di hadapan ayah mertuanya. Sementara Hinata duduk di samping kiri suaminya, sedikit di belakang.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Tetua membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami baik-baik, Tetua. Berkat doa Anda," jawab Sai penuh hormat.

"Cucuku?" tanya Hiashi spontan.

"Hide-kun sedang bersama Hanabi, Tou-san," kali ini Hinata yang menjawab. "Tadi dia terjatuh di halaman. Mungkin saat ini Hanabi sedang mengobatinya," lanjut Hinata menjelaskan.

Hiashi hanya menggumam pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Suaranya terdengar berat seolah menahan amarah, tapi sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Bahkan terlalu tipis untuk membuat pasangan muda di depannya menyadari melihat senyum itu.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melahirkan anak keduamu?" tanya Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Mungkin dua bulan lagi, Tou-san. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi besok," jawab Hinata antusias, hingga dia sama sekali tidak terbata-bata.

"Hn, kuharap bayimu lahir dengan sehat," ujar Hiashi senang.

"A-arigatou, Tou-san...," ucap Hinata tak kalah bahagia. Perlahan wanita bersurai indigo itu meraih tangan kiri Sai, lalu menggenggam jemari panjang suaminya dengan erat.

_**Tiga tahun kemudian, di suatu senja yang indah**_

"Kiseki-kun! Hayaku...!" panggil Hideaki pada adiknya, Kiseki.

"Hide-niichan! Ma-matte kudasai...!" sahut Kiseki sambil terengah-engah.

Hinata dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putra mereka berlarian ke sana kemari di tepi danau tempat mereka sering melukis bersama. Melihat Hideaki yang sudah berusia 7 tahun, dikejar sang adik Kiseki yang berusia 3 tahun, membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ternyata sudah cukup lama dia dan Sai bersama.

"Sai-kun," panggil Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" gumam Sai dengan nada tanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, melirik suaminya yang sedang sibuk melukis kupu-kupu yang kemudian dia hidupkan untuk menemani anak-anaknya bermain. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Dagunya yang tirus. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rahangnya yang maskulin. Mata kelamnya yang bening. Alisnya yang tidak terlalu tebal. Bibirnya yang sensual. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek rapi. Rasanya wanita itu bisa menulis daftar yang panjang jika harus menyebutkan kelebihan suaminya satu per satu.

Jengah oleh pikirannya sendiri, Hinata mengalihkan penglihatannya menuju kedua putranya. Mereka tampak begitu gembira bermain bersama. Walau kadang tampak sesekali Hideaki menjahili adiknya, tapi akhirnya mereka berbaikan sendiri dan bermain bersama lagi. Melihat anak-anak itu tertawa, tiba-tiba ada tanya mengusik hati Hinata.

"Terkadang, aku masih bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri," ucap Hinata pelan. "Kenapa kau memilihku?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Hinata barusan, Sai menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sesaat kemudian pria itu membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Lalu menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan sang istri tercinta.

"Kenapa?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Banyak kunoichi yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih kuat daripada aku," ujar Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Kenapa tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka?" wanita bermata lavender itu kembali bertanya.

"Hn, kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena kau wanita yang lembut," jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Hn?" kali ini Hinata yang menggumam dengan nada tanya.

"Jujur saja, awalnya kupikir aku tidak akan pernah tertarik pada wanita, apalagi sampai menikah," ujar Sai tenang.

"Eh?! Ho-hontou ka...? Sai-kun...?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Tapi sejak hari itu, entah kenapa kau selalu memenuhi otakku," lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apalagi saat Ayahmu memintaku menjauhimu untuk menguji perasaanmu dan perasaanku sendiri," sambungnya kemudian.

Sai memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Wanita berparas ayu bersurai indigo itu membalas tatapan suaminya dengan cara yang sama, tapi dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sejenak kemudian, setetes air sebening kristal terjatuh dari sudut mata lavendernya. Untaian mutiara transparan itu menciptakan jejak basah di pipinya.

"Ketika seorang wanita rela meneteskan luh untuk seorang pria, berarti hati wanita itu telah menyayanginya," ujar Sai pelan. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hidupku padamu, Hinata," lanjut pria itu berbisik tepat di telinga istrinya.

Sai mengusap bahu Hinata pelan. Perlahan menarik tubuh rapuh wanita itu agar lebih mendekat. Kemudian pria bermata kelam itu menepikan poni tebal istrinya, dan mencium kening pucat wanita itu dengan lembut.

"A-arigatou..., Sa-Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata saat Sai memberikan kecupan hangatnya. Tangannya meraih lengan kekar suaminya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Sekarang, boleh aku yang bertanya?" tanya Sai membalas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hn? Tanya apa, Sai-kun?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau percaya kepadaku?" tanya Sai tanpa ragu. "Malam itu saat hujan, aku telah mengambil hal paling berharga darimu, tapi kau tetap bersamaku. Kenapa?" tanya Sai setelah memberikan sedikit gambaran.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya beralih dari pria di sampingnya menuju dua putra kesayangannya. Memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh rasa syukur.

"Awalnya, aku memang tidak terlalu yakin, bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain," ucap Hinata lirih. "Namun hari itu, setelah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi makam Kak Neji, aku merasa ada mengikatku padamu. Entahlah...," lanjut wanita bersurai indigo itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, kenapa akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Sai bertanya lagi, makin penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Sai-kun?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Hn?" gumam Sai dengan nada tanya.

"Ketika seorang pria sudi meneteskan peluh untuk seorang wanita, berarti hati pria itu telah mencintainya," jawab Hinata spontan. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah ragu menyerahkan hatiku padamu, Sai-kun," lanjutnya pelan, lalu menoleh kembali dan menatap wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya yang bening tampak berbinar.

Sai terkesiap mendengar ucapan Hinata. Refleks pria tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin mencari kebohongan. Namun semakin lama menatap wajah ayu wanita di sampingnya, bukannya menemukan yang dia cari, malah membuatnya semakin terpesona oleh istrinya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya yang tak biasa, Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar. Tangannya bergerak mencari tangan Sai. Setelah menemukannya, jemari lentiknya menelusup di sela-sela jemari panjang pria bermata kelam itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, meremasnya dengan lembut.

Naluriah, wajah sepasang suami istri itu saling mendekat. Tatapan mata mereka tak teralihkan, seolah saling terikat. Hingga jarak tersisa satu inci, mereka berhenti sejenak. Sai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mencium pipi chubby Hinata yang merona. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya bergeser dan mengunci bibir mungil istrinya.

"Tou-chan!" ini suara Hideaki.

"Kaa-chan?" ini suara Kiseki.

Mereka berteriak dengan intonasi yang berbeda, tapi dengan frekuensi yang sama. Sama-sama memekakkan telinga hingga kedua orang tua mereka terperanjat karena kaget luar biasa.

"Tch!" Sai mendecih lirih menahan marah.

"Hi-Hide-kun..., Ki-Kiseki-kun..., ka-kalian lelah...?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, sambil berusaha mengatur debaran jantungnya yang mendadak kudeta.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kami ingin minta sesuatu," ucap Hideaki tak menanggapi pertanyaan sang bunda.

"Hn?" gumam Sai pelan.

"Mi-minta apa, Hide-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau yang bilang," bisik Hideaki sambil mendorong adiknya.

"Eh?! A-ano..., mmh..., Kaa-chan...," ujar Kiseki gugup karena takut.

Mengerti sikap canggung Kiseki, Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tubuh mungil anak bungsunya itu. Lalu menarik bocah laki-laki itu agar dia mendekat. Kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kiseki sambil menepikan surai indigonya yang panjang ke belakang.

"Aku dan Hide-nii ingin punya adik," bisik Kiseki lirih selirih-lirihnya.

DEG! Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata kembali kudeta. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Bahkan tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga. Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata yang tak biasa, membuat Sai menjadi bingung. Dia menepuk punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

"Mereka minta apa, Hinata? Kenapa reaksimu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sai mulai panik.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., ano..., mmh...," kini giliran Hinata yang gugup, tapi lebih karena jengah dan malu.

Kiseki masih diam saja di hadapan Hinata. Namun karena ibunya tak juga menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, anak itu memutuskan untuk membisikkan permintaannya secara langsung pada ayahnya.

Setelah mendengar permintaan yang dibisikkan oleh Kiseki, Sai mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Su-sudah mulai gelap...," ucap Hinata tergagap. "A-ayo pulang!" ajaknya sambil terus melangkah menjauhi 3 pria yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Ka-Kaa-chan..., ma-matte kudasai...," jerit Kiseki sambil berlari. Dia merasa tak tenang jika ditinggalkan sendirian bersama sang ayah dan kakaknya yang seakan siap membully.

Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak berhenti. Hanya sekedar memperlambat derap kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi putra bungsu untuk merasa diperhatikan.

Sementara itu di belakang Kiseki, Sai sedang berjalan sambil menggendong Hideaki pada pundaknya. Pria tampan itu masih menahan tawa, tapi kini dengan seringai tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi nakal nan menggoda pada wajah tampan suaminya, segera berpaling kembali menghadap ke depan, dan berjalan sambil menggandeng si bungsu.

_**Setahun kemudian, di suatu malam yang syahdu**_

"Hinata," panggil Sai pelan, sambil berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Hai, Sai-kun," sahut Hinata sambil menutup pintu kamar, lalu menghampiri Sai dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hn...," Sai menggumam pelan. "Aku..., ingin meminta sesuatu darimu...," ucap Sai lirih.

"Hn?" Hinata menggumam dengan nada tanya. "Kau ingin minta apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil membelai punggung tangan Sai.

Sai diam. Mengulum bibir bawahnya sambil memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Melihat ekspresi dan tingkah suaminya yang tidak biasa, Hinata mendekat ke arah Sai.

"Sai-kun," panggil Hinata lembut.

Sai bergerak mendekati Hinata perlahan. Tangan kanannya meraih pinggang langsing Hinata dan memeluknya dengan cara yang posesif. Merasakan tarikan pada perutnya, Hinata memundurkan posisi duduknya, lalu bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami tercinta yang kini sudah duduk bersandar pada bantal.

"Aku ingin seorang anak yang cantik sepertimu," bisik Sai dari belakang telinga Hinata.

Suara pria tampan itu begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Namun debaran jantungnya yang mendadak menjadi begitu cepat, membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu yakin bahwa telinganya masih normal.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" Hinata menyebut nama suaminya dengan nada bingung.

"Kau keberatan, ya?" tanya Sai terdengar agak merajuk.

"Ta-tapi, kita sudah punya Hideaki dan Kiseki, Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Tapi mereka juga pernah meminta adik pada kita, kan?" tanya Sai mengingatkan.

Sai mengubah posisi mereka. Memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadap pada dirinya. Mebuat wajah sang istri tercinta mendadak berubah warna. Pipi chubby-nya kini memerah saga. Dia benar-benar mati kutu hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sudah memberiku anak-anak yang mirip denganku. Tapi kau belum memberiku anak yang mirip dengan wanita yang kucintai," ujar Sai sambil memainkan helaian lembut surai Hinata, memilinnya di jemari panjangnya, lalu menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian merona.

"Ta-tapi...," Hinata masih berusaha mengelak.

"Malam ini, Hideaki dan Kiseki sedang menginap di mansion Hyuuga," ujar Sai pelan.

"Eh...?! A-a-apa hubungannya...?" tanya Hinata gugup, masih mencoba mencari alasan untuk menghindar.

"Malam ini, kita hanya berdua saja di rumah," jawab Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Kau bisa merintih semaumu, mendesah sepuasmu, bahkan menjerit sekeras yang kau inginkan," lanjut Sai berbisik di telinga Hinata. Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu memeluk tubuh Hinata sambil menarik ikatan obi pada pinggang langsing wanita itu.

"Ka-kau..., curang...!" pekik Hinata saat merasakan tangan Sai kini mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kimononya dan membelai perutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak curang. Salahkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Sai lirih.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Hinata tak terima.

"Salahmu kau cantik," satu kecupan ringan membelai pipi chubby Hinata. "Salahmu kau unik," satu sentuhan lembut menjelajah dagu tirus Hinata. "Salahmu kau menarik," satu cubitan kecil mendarat di hidung mancung Hinata. "Kau..., selalu membuatku tak berkutik...," satu ciuman dalam mengunci bibir mungil Hinata.

"Mmh...," lenguhan lirih meluncur keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Ka-kalau ternyata nanti..., a-anak kita laki-laki lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Berarti aku belum beruntung, ya? Kalau begitu coba lagi!" jawab Sai ringan.

"E-eh?!" Hinata tersentak kaget.

Belum sempat menghindar, Sai sudah mendorong tubuhnya hingga rebah. Membuat wanita cantik itu terbaring sedikit menengadah. Kedua matanya terpejam. Berusaha menghindar tatapan mata sang suami yang tajam.

"Lihat aku, Hinata!" ujar Sai pelan. Ambigu antara perintah atau permintaan.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Memamerkan manik lavender yang begitu bening dan berkilau diterpa cahaya. Nafasnya berhenti sesaat karena jantungnya mendadak kudeta. Namun wajah tampan suaminya membuatnya kembali bernafas lega. Apalagi melihat sudut bibir sensualnya sedikit tertarik mengukir senyum.

"Kau tampan, Sai-kun," puji Hinata tiba-tiba. "Eh?! Hmph...!" sadar atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar, Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kedua matanya pun terpejam secara spontan.

"Hmph...," Sai mendeham pelan, menahan tawa. Tak ingin membuat istrinya merasa malu walau dia sendiri sangat menyukai wajah Hinata yang tersipu.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Istriku," bisik Sai lembut, tepat di telinga wanita yang telentang di bawah tubuhnya. "Jadi..., bolehkah aku berusaha memberikan permintaan anak-anak kita?" tanya pria tampan itu kemudian.

"Mmh...," rintih Hinata lirih.

Jemari panjang Sai sudah berkelana di atas tubuh langsingnya sebelum dia sempat memberikan jawaban. Bahkan kimononya sudah tersingkir dari tubuh bagian atasnya, membuat penglihatan Sai serasa dimanja.

Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu menyeringai. Wajah istrinya yang memerah tampak begitu mempesona. Rasanya ingin segera menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Namun dia hanya bergerak perlahan, membuat Hinata menjadi heran.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" panggil Hinata dengan nada tanya.

"Hn..., maaf...," bisik Sai lirih.

"Hn?" Hinata menggumam pelan, kembali dengan nada tanya.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya sebagai wujud bahwa kita saling mencintai," jawab Sai sambil memandang wajah Hinata. "Bukan sekedar karena ingin punya anak lagi," lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sai-kun...," Hinata menyebut nama suaminya dengan suara lirih. Kedua tangannya terulur dan meraih wajah tirus Sai. Memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut, lalu tersenyum penuh kasih. "Aku memang mencintaimu..., teramat sangat...," ucap Hinata tanpa ragu.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menarik wajah Sai hingga begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Lalu mengunci bibir suaminya dengan kecupan ringan, yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam.

Dan malam ini, hati mereka tak pernah setenang dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

_**F I N**_

**AN:/**

Akhirnyaaa..., seri kelima publish jugaaa... *hhh..., legaaaaa...

Dengan demikian maka selesai sudah serial SAIHINA. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

*semoga pernikahanku juga bisa berakhir bahagia seperti mereka, aamiin...

Btw, special thanks to **Freyja Lawliet** buat ide nama anak Saihina.

Well, thanks for reading, minnaaaaa...! Please leave any review in the box below...

Regards,

uLieZha


End file.
